Forget About Me
by Hyuchiha Ruki
Summary: Shikamaru heaved a heavy sigh. He shouldn’t be here. It was a piece of the puzzle he called his past and when one lingers within one’s past it could end up to regret." He stands before Ino's front door. Does he dare to knock? Shika & Ino. One-shot. R&R.


**Swords and Bandages, one of my favorite authors, left a review in one of my stories and suggested making a songfic with the lyrics of 'How Could You' by Mario in it. I've, honestly, never heard of the song but when I listened to it, I loved it. And the lyrics were almost perfect so… here it is.**

**Like most of my stories, this is a one-shot. Forgive me if it's getting old. I hope this doesn't turn out lame. I'm still a little blank from the major writer's block I'm having.**

**This'll be my first story that was a ShikaInoSai but ended up as a SaiIno. Yeah, I'm a ShikaIno but it never hurt to write something new, right?**

**So, I thank Swords and Bandages for everything!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song I'm using.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shikamaru heaved a heavy sigh. He shouldn't be here. It was a piece of the puzzle he called his past… and when one lingers within one's past, it could end up to regret.

His gaze was on the bouquet of white roses he had. Yes, white. Never again will he be giving anyone red roses. Red roses meant love, clearly, and the only one he loved was definitely never going to be his again.

Frozen, he went on standing at the porch, facing Ino's front door. Before lifting his clenched fist to knock on the door's surface, he paused and thought, 'What am I getting myself into? Should I really be here?'

At that, he relaxed his arm then tried to snap some sense into his mind. It was his own strategy to actually avoid trouble… but now, he's getting himself knee-deep in it.

Unable to think straight for the moment, he reasoned to himself, 'Oh, come on. We were best friends. And she was my girlfriend… well, once and never again, I guess. Who knows? Maybe… Maybe she'll be happy to see me.'

They've been separated for years, neither seeing nor talking to each other. No news about each other reached them through the years and finally, they would see each other again.

But, of course, Shikamaru knew very well that the reasoning didn't make him feel any better. He just managed to shake his head slowly then turn around, ready to leave.

'This is definitely too troublesome…' he said in his head.

But, once he was about to step down from the doorway and walk off, there was a clink and a turn of a knob.

The front door slowly opened ajar and there, his eyes met with blue ones…

"Shika?" the blond partly hiding behind the door said. Her voice was neither delighted nor dismayed. She plainly said it without any emotion.

Turning once again to face her, Shikamaru nodded then greeted passively, "Hey, Ino."

Ino smiled, who knew if it was forced or not, then asked, "What are you doing here? It's the last day of the year. Shouldn't you be in a party somewhere with your friends?"

True, it was just fifteen minutes to midnight on the last day of the year. To signify this was the chilly air and the tiny frosts that seemed to envelope the world around.

"I've got better things to do." Shikamaru lied, "Look, I just came over coz…"

He paused then continued with hesitation, "I heard you were back from the Land of the Mists."

_It's kind of crazy babe, how I remember things __(like where you came from and how you had nothing)  
I went and made you fly, put extras on your ride __(didn't miss a birthday now you can't even remember mine)_

Ino just nodded and muttered, "Oh, I see. So, those flowers for me?"

Glancing back at the bouquet he had, Shikamaru raised his brows and said, "Yeah… white roses. They're yours."

He handed them to her shyly as she stuttered, "Wow, they're beautiful. Uh, thanks, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru. It was just Shikamaru now. Not Shika nor Shika-honey… ever again.

_You made it clear to me (you wasn't down for me)  
(Love made me blind baby) but now I see  
(you had things up your sleeve, don't even lie to me)  
I even heard it from your family_

"So," Shikamaru tried to strike a conversation, "How are you doing?"

Ino gently carressed the flowers she held then answered, "I successfully opened the Yamanaka Flower branch in the Land of Mists to increase my family's income. I just went back to Konoha for a short vacation. How about you?"

'I'm not doing well, Ino.' He wanted to say, 'Damn it, do you know how much crying I've been doing since you cheated on me. It's very unlike me to do that. Do you know how much pain I've been experiencing to be alone… again?'

But, obvioisly, those words can't be said, "I'm fine." It was all that he could say. It was a lie but a lie that thoroughly didn't match his expression.

"Okay." Ino plainly replied with a cute smile. But, then, she went on asking, "Are you free next Wednesday?"

Arching a brow, Shikamaru suspiciously asked, "Why do you ask?" He wished that she wanted to go out with him again, but surely, that couldn't be it.

Ino hastily rummaged her pocket then took out a small envelope. She handed it to Shikamaru then said, "Read it."

Uneasy, he ripped it open then unfolded the invite inside and as he read on, he couldn't help but find himself clenching his fist.

_How could you let somebody lay where I laid?  
How could you give him everything that we made?  
How could you call him all the names that you used to call me?  
How could you, How Could You just forget about me?_

He reread the invitation one more time and took in each word. A hollow feeling crept throughout his chest then he stiffled a sob as he asked Ino, "You want me to be your son's godfather?"

Ino eagerly nodded then explained, "Yes, I got married to Sai last year and I gave birth to our first child just the other month. We were so far from our friends here in Konoha so we're only picking the godparents now. There will be a party here to celebrate his birth."

'Married? To Sai?' Shikamaru found himself echoing the words he just heard. 'She cheated on me with Sai.' He went on thinking, 'How could she… She actually managed to…'

He paused in his thoughts and found himself clutching the invite in his hand,

'She actually managed to forget about me.'

_How could you teach him all the things I taught you?  
How could you put him up to the Ghetto Kamasutra?  
How could you put me in the back and give him the front seat?  
How could you, How Could You just forget about me?_

"Well, Shikamaru?" Ino said, waiting for his reply, "Can you come?"

Shikamaru glanced at her from behind the invite he held up then furrowed his brow. He folded the piece of paper once again and returned it into the envelope. He shoved it into his pocket then answered, "Why not?"

Squealing slightly, Ino gladly said, "Thanks, Shikamaru! You're the best!"

With the statement of joy she made, Ino began to laugh cheerily. Her lovely smile and her gorgeous eyes… he missed her too much in the past and he missed her even more now.

"Would you like to come in? Sai's making tea." Ino invited him, opening the door wider.

_You must be out your mind,  
You got alot of nerve (to think that I'm going chill after at the s I heard)  
I damn near carried you, I could've married you  
Good thing I found out before I bought that 7 karat for you,  
_

"Sure…" Shikamaru accepted politely and found himself wanting to take it all back. But, before he knew it, he had already stepped into the household.

She offered him a seat beside her at the living room on the couch. Sai was there, seated in front of them beyond the coffee table that stood between them. He hadn't changed much and Shikamaru could still recognize him from the last time he saw him.

"Thanks so much, Shikamaru," Sai happily said after sipping some tea, "It means a lot to Ino and I that you'll be our son's godfather."

Shikamaru nodded then asked, "How does the baby look like? Knowing Ino, the baby must be really adorable."

The couple laughed at the comment then Ino said, "Oh, Shikamaru, you're as funny as ever."

Sai placed his cup on the coffee table then pointed at the crib that stood nearby. "You can go look yourself, hm?" Sai said.

Willingly, Shikamaru stood from his seat then proceeded to take a look at the child. He leaned on the crib's side then gazed down to see the infant. And when he saw the child, he smiled slightly.

Like a lot of babies, he was still bald yet his eyes twinkled with an unknown delight. The infant gazed back up at Shikamaru and with that, Shikamaru noticed something imperceptible…

The baby had brown eyes and neither Sai nor Ino had brown eyes. He did.

Trying not to get any ideas, Shikamaru went back to his place and commented, "Like I said, he's the most charming thing in the world."

_(I know your sick about) The way I found you out  
(Go head and pack, get out) I hope he's got room at his house  
You should have thought of me before you hopped in the sheets  
Damn I can't believe that you did this to me, baby_

Shikamaru spent a few minutes inside the house, chatting and drinking more tea. Each word out of him sounded nervous and shaking.

Ino, too, was uncomfortable with his presence and found herself keeping silent the whole time. He stayed with them until he noticed that it was only two minutes to midnight. He stood from his seat and said, "I better be going. It's getting too late for me."

With those words, Ino offered, "Oh, okay. Let me walk you out."

'Humph… no need to…' Shikamaru thought to himself but anyway, he let Ino walk by him through the hall and right out the door.

"Thanks for everything, Shikamaru." Ino said, leaning on her front door, "Thank you."

Shikamaru nodded once again and muttered, "Hey, that's what friends are for."

_Girl I tried to give you everything,  
Can't believe the ways you repaid me,  
Girl you had it all, but I guess my all wasn't good enough for you,  
I've accepted it, and I ain't gone trip, girl I'm movin on  
Sometimes I can't help but think that another man's gonna get the one that is made for me, Oooooooooo, yeah  
_

In a wink, a few fireworks began to show up on the sky. The many explosions of color caught Ino and Shikamaru's attention and with that, they looked up and began to watch.

"Hm, how beautiful…" Ino commented. Shikamaru looked at her sulkingly and thought, 'Not as beautiful as you…'

The fireworks went on above their heads as Shikamaru raised a hand involuntarily and muttered with a fake smile, "So, I'll see you around."

Ino just raised her brows then proceeded to slowly closing the door, leaving Shikamaru on the porch without even saying good bye.

'Was I really that easy to forget?' he needed to ask her that… but how pointless it would be.

With a heavy heart, he walked off and began briskly walking down the sidewalk as more fireworks went off above him.

Soon, his cellphone rang.

"Hey, Shikamaru!" the voice cheerily greeted on the other end. It was clearly Choji, "Happy New Year!"

Sighing, Shikamaru just answered, "Yeah, thanks…"

"What's the matter, huh?" Choji curiously asked, "How was your visit to Ino? Not good?"

"I dunno…" Shikamaru answered passively, "She's married. Who knew? And, I'm the godfather of their son and I'm invited to her son's party next Wednesday."

"What?" Choji exclaimed on the phone, "You're sad coz of that?"

Shikamaru understood Choji's cluelessness when it came to his relationship with Ino. He didn't know much about it.

"Remember how Ino used to be my girlfriend, Choji?" Shikamaru asked, "Remember how we broke up coz I found out that she was also going out with Sai?"

"What about it?" Choji answered sarcastically.

_(How could you)  
How could you how could you just go and lay there,  
How could you how could give him everything (How could you)  
How could you how could you call him names like that (oooooooooo)  
How could you baby?_

"I expected more from her, I thought she'd actually think again after all we've been through," Shikamaru admitted to his friend, "But, I guess she managed to… move on completely, instead."

Choji was silent for the next few seconds until he asked, "If you're so mad at her for forgetting you, why'd you accept the godfather thing and all?"

"I was a little hesitant," Shikamaru confessed some more, "But, I realized that even if she forgets about me…"

He stopped and gazed at the fireworks on the sky and, coincidentally, he spotted a purple one. And purple was Ino's favorite color.

"…I certainly won't forget about her."

_How could you, How Could You just forget about me?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Here it is. I'm sorry if it's not good or something. Please leave a review and thank you for reading this.**


End file.
